


Lo normal es subjetivo

by BilingualShipper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, Español | Spanish, First Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Yuri tiene pensamientos filosóficos, me he enredado con los tags, referenced victuuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Yuri cree firmemente en que lo normal es cosa de cada quien, pero a veces entra en conflicto con lo que los demás consideran como tal. Cuando se enamora por primera vez, varios de sus conceptos de normalidad propios cambian drásticamente.





	Lo normal es subjetivo

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una sorpresa para mí, porque nunca esperé contribuir a este fandom. También tenía como seis meses sin escribir algo que no fuera de Haikyuu!!, así que me sentí un tantito extraña escribiendo esto XD Pero OtaYuri es una de mis mayores OTP's, así que me encanta haber logrado escribir de ellos n.n
> 
> Quien lleve un tiempo leyéndome, creo que notará un estilo un tantito distinto al habitual en este one-shot (? Paro de hablar; aquí tienen lo que resulta cuando escribo algo en el mismo instante que se me ocurrió.

Uno de los primeros pensamientos filosóficos de Yuri fue uno en el que seguía creyendo, sin importar que se le ocurriera a una edad un tanto temprana para ese tipo de ideas. Le daba igual ese detalle, después de todo, también era prematuro el tener un trabajo en ese entonces; aunque muchos, él incluido, lo hubiesen visto como un entretenimiento del que podía lucrarse al inicio. Reconocía que varias de sus creencias infantiles iban en una escala de lo estúpido a lo ridículo, pero esa en especial lo llenaba de orgullo por lo acertada que era.

_Lo normal va en cada quien._

Lo aprendió en la escuela, comparando lo que parecía habitual en algunos de sus compañeros y en sí mismo. Vivir con su abuelo era su normalidad; que los abuelos fuesen esos viejitos a los que visitaban los fines de semana era la normalidad de otros. El estilo del cabello, el orden de sus apuntes, las maneras de dibujar algunos objetos, incluso la comida que llevaban en sus loncheras tenían sus diferencias, cada una siendo el concepto de normalidad para su respectiva persona.

Era algo muy simple cuando lo pensó, nada similar a la profundidad que adquirió con el pasar de los años. ¿Qué iba a estar esperando que, entrada la adolescencia, le diera mil vueltas al pensamiento? Su razón de ser original era una sencilla comparación de lo cotidiano para cada individuo, entonces, ¿qué hacía debatiéndose sobre la homosexualidad a partir de ella?

Si algo no lograba comprender, era el rechazo al amor entre el mismo género. ¿Dónde estaba lo raro, innatural e incorrecto en eso? Sabía que había nacido y crecido en un país altamente homofóbico, sin embargo, su ambiente artístico era una excepción a la regla. Su contexto más amplio tenía sus mandamientos; su contexto más cercano tenía sus propias reglas. Si Rusia era una nación tan cerrada de mente como se decía ser, ¿por qué enaltecían tanto a un hombre como Viktor Nikiforov? Por un buen tiempo, su apariencia fue bastante andrógina, con su esbelta figura, trajes sugerentes y larguísima cabellera lacia que bailaba en el aire como el de una mujer en la playa. Ni siquiera se le conoció alguna novia en todos los años que vivió bajo el foco. ¿En qué parte de él estaba el macho de complexión amplia, el supuesto ideal masculino?

De hecho, ¿dónde estaba ese hombre ideal en el mundo del patinaje sobre hielo? Sus contexturas eran delgadas y sus gestos, tal vez por culpa de la costumbre de las rutinas, eran un tanto cuidados y delicados, algunos con una gracia más bien femenina. ¿No se suponía que un hombre era el opuesto absoluto de lo delicado? Rusia no vendía esa imagen deseada con sus exponentes del hielo, pudo comprobar cada vez que lo entrenaban para una coreografía sutil, dulce, inocente, de fábulas. ¿Dónde cabía que su apodo incluyera «Hada» dentro de los parámetros de la masculinidad? ¡Ah, pero como era un niño —adolescente no desarrollado, ugh— aún, no había problema alguno con la suavidad que querían asociar a su nombre!

Crecería en un país en contra de los no heterosexuales, pero se crio en un ambiente donde eso no era de gran importancia mientras no fuese explícito, «todo por la finura del arte». Aun así, con el tiempo descubrió que el ídolo en patines recibía rudas críticas durante su época de cola de caballo y que quizás se lo «perdonaban» por la inmensidad de su innegable talento. El patinaje artístico no estaba exento de prejuicios, aunque sí que le encantaba un montón jugar con los límites de lo supuestamente aceptado y lo escandaloso.

Su entorno lo condicionó a creer firmemente que todo eso era normal, que no había nada de malo en que un hombre mostrase cualidades que, por lo general, eran atribuidas a las mujeres, incluyendo el gusto por los varones. Sabía que para otros eso era una abominación que hasta debía ser exterminada de la Tierra, también había quienes los aceptaban mientras no se metieran con ellos. Yuri lo veía como algo tan intrascendente como que había personas que preferían a los perros, otras que amaban a los gatos, unos tantos que no podían elegir y un grupo que detestaba a ambos. Era algo de cada quien que no tenía que ser discutido.

Sus opiniones estuvieron basadas en el exterior hasta los quince años, edad a la que fue expuesto muy de cerca por primera vez a una relación homosexual que ni siquiera lo tomó por sorpresa, a diferencia de a otros —porque ese era un asunto aparte, la mayoría se  _impactaba_  al descubrir que alguien cercano no era como ellos—. Pero, vamos, ¿qué tan sorpresivo era que Viktor acabase enamorándose de otro patinador? Si se guiaban de los estereotipos, era  _tan obvio_  que lo haría. Para él, lo más impresionante era el hecho de que ese otro patinador fuese extranjero y casi un don nadie con la autoestima por el subsuelo, además de la coincidencia de nombres entre ellos que había llegado a irritarle.

Después de conocer al dúo Nikiforov-Katsuki, sus opiniones se reforzaron: lo único abominable —aunque tal vez la palabra era demasiado fuerte, incluso para él— de su relación era lo asquerosamente amorosos que eran juntos, pero eso era algo que también pensaba de los heterosexuales y sus demostraciones de afecto en público sin pudor alguno. Su conclusión: cualquier pareja lo enfermaba con sus cursilerías que no sabían guardar, sin importar quiénes ni cómo fuesen sus integrantes. Y, malditos sean, esos dos exageraban con sus discursillos y en la manera que  _el Cerdo_  se inspiraba para sus rutinas. Cada vez que creía que habían alcanzado su tope de estupidez, rompían el molde y creaban una nueva escala.

Su normalidad, entonces, era estar bien con cualquier tipo de pareja si no derramaba miel en lugar de sudor por los poros estando a pocos metros de él. A Mila le gustaba bromear diciendo que su aversión al amor era como el de una solterona de cuarenta que coleccionaba gatos y que, pensándolo bien, él encajaba muy bien con el perfil que acababa así, y que no se preocupara, porque el  _animal print_ lo haría lucir glamuroso aunque fuera un gruñón. Yuri chasqueaba la lengua, soltaba algún improperio y le mostraba el dedo medio cada vez que se atrevía a hacer esos chistes, y la muy desgraciada solo se reía más.

Barcelona fue un antes y un después. Viktor y Yuuri alcanzaron la cúspide de la cursilería —hasta nuevo aviso—, batió el récord de su compatriota y se llevó el oro en su debut como senior; pero eso no lo fue todo. Conoció a Otabek Altin, y por primera vez sintió que hizo un amigo al instante. No se equivocó; en solo días —ni siquiera semanas o meses,  _días_ — de haberse presentado, ya podía contar con él para sus planes improvisados, incluso si estos eran tan grandes como una exhibición sobre el hielo que decidió cambiar a última hora. ¿Lo mejor? Todo salía de maravilla estando juntos.

No pudo estar más contento cuando, a pesar de las ciudades y unos cuantos husos horarios que los separaban, mantuvieron un constante contacto. Chatear con Otabek se unió a su lista de normalidad. También hubo un pequeño cambio en lo que consideraba normal en las amistades, ahora que sí tenía una mejor experiencia en aquello: no era necesario hablar la misma lengua materna, vivir bastante cerca ni verse a menudo para ser amigos; solo era necesario sentirse a gusto al interactuar con esa otra persona para serlo. Con él tenía la libertad de expresarse como le diera la gana sin recibir llamados de atención, como ocurría con el resto. Al compartir el estilo de vida del patinaje, era aún más sencillo entenderse, aconsejarse y quejarse de cosas que descubría que a él también le molestaban.

Después de unos meses, descubrió que la magia de las amistades a distancia era el momento del reencuentro. Planear juntos el viaje de alguno de ellos a la tierra del otro solo para verse era algo genial, aunque podía llegar a ser frustrante si sus fechas libres no coincidían con facilidad. Sin embargo, todo ese hastío valía la pena una vez que el aeropuerto atestiguaba su reunión. Yuri saludó a Otabek con el mismo abrazo saltador que casi le rompía la espalda a su abuelo. No le importó en absoluto que eso lo tomase por sorpresa y acabase en una caída estrepitosa al suelo —y maletas… y a su amigo—, ¡no era suficiente para expresar su felicidad!

Se negó por completo a que se hospedara en un hotel si podía ahorrar quedándose en su residencia, porque eso era lo normal si un amigo de afuera venía de visita, ¿no? «Eso es solo si la casa es tuya, Yura. ¿Cómo voy a quedarme en casa de tu abuelo?». «¡La casa de mi abuelo es mi casa! Vivo ahí, Beka. También puedo escoger quién puede quedarse, ¡y tú tienes pase VIP!». «¿Seguro que tu abuelo está bien con eso?». «¡Solo mete tu trasero en mi casa para que veas cómo no lo pateará fuera!». Por suerte, todo fue como Yuri lo predijo y solo tuvieron que discutir en dónde dormirían —su cama, con el argumento de «es bastante amplia y nosotros no somos tan grandes, así que creo que tenemos el espacio suficiente para estar cómodos»—.

¡Dormir —quedarse despiertos hasta horas anormales haciendo cualquier aleatoriedad— con un amigo era tan asombroso! La única razón por la que no armaron su minifiesta en la habitación con música a alto volumen fue por el bien del sueño de su abuelo.

Fue una semana en la que Otabek por fin tuvo la oportunidad de conocer más que solo las pistas de hielo y hoteles de Rusia. No se separaron ni una hora; ni eso bastó para compensar el tiempo que duraron a kilómetros de distancia, comprobó Yuri en la despedida en el mismo aeropuerto al casi hacerle perder el vuelo de regreso. Sabía que era normal estar triste por no saber cuándo volverían a encontrarse, pero no estaba tan seguro de que la sensación de desolación que lo bañó al pisar su casa y no tenerlo al lado lo fuera también.

Solo siete días lo descompusieron. No solo se sintió desolado en las horas de sol; cuando le tocó dormir, a pesar de que al fin logró hacerlo sin colocar alguna película cualquiera en la televisión, extrañó el peso extra a su derecha y la posibilidad de susurrar una pregunta tonta que no buscaba una respuesta lógica. Yuri estaba casi seguro de que eso no podía ingresar a la lista de normalidad.

Durante las semanas siguientes fue como si varias personas se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para comentarle cuán diferente lo notaban cuando se trataba de Otabek, fuera estando con él, hablando de él o, el caso más extremo, desde que lo conoció. Que sonreía más, que no maldecía tanto —seguía haciéndolo más de lo aceptable por muchos, pero menos que antes, supuestamente—, que se veía más animado, que con él era más abierto que con el resto; podía contar por horas. Por qué se molestaban en hacérselo saber, eso era problema de ellos.

El punto de no retorno se ubicó en el descanso del mediodía de una de sus prácticas. Solo les mostraba a Mila y a Georgi una de las últimas mezclas que Otabek le había enviado hacía poco. Era algo que siempre hacía y más porque a ambos les gustaba su música, por lo que le fue extraño que Yakov le hiciera señas para que fuera con él una vez que terminara lo que estuviera haciendo, una expresión más seria de lo normal en su rostro. No obstante, esa extrañeza se quedó muy corta al lado de la que lo invadió en cuanto escuchó lo que tenía que decirle:

—Sé que has pasado mucho tiempo con ellos, pero no dejes que Vitya te confunda. La homosexualidad sigue siendo ilegal en Rusia.

Las cejas de Yuri estuvieron a nada de chocar. De ser posible, montones de signos de interrogación habrían saltado de su cabeza.

—¿Por qué me dices eso, anciano?

—Tú sabrás por qué. —Y sin más, el entrenador dio media vuelta para irse.

—¡Hey! —Yuri no demoró en vociferar—. ¡No, espera, anciano! ¡No me vas a dejar así!

Sí lo dejó así.

Bufó y arrugó la cara. ¿Cómo se atrevía? «Maldito viejo, si vas a decirme algo así, ¡dilo completo, mierda! ¡¿Cómo carajos voy a saber qué piensas tú?!». Regresó con sus compañeros a paso largo y ruidoso.

—Pónganme la música más pesada que tengan —ordenó al tumbarse y explayarse en el banco donde estaban.

—Tú eres el de esa música, Yuri. —Mila se encogió de hombros—. Pero si te sirven canciones de despecho, creo que Georgi es el indicado.

—¡¿Qué parte de mi cara te dice que estoy despechado, bruja?! —ladró por encima de la queja del otro que, para ese entonces, ya había superado su desilusión.

—Bueno, bueno. —Hizo señas con ambas manos para tratar de calmarlo. Fue en ese momento que se percató de que tenía su celular en la derecha—. ¿Y si te ponemos otra de las mezclas de Otabek para que te alegres? —Comenzó a buscar en el móvil—. Hay unas con títulos bastante lindos, creo que una canción más bien romántica ayudará más a levantar los ánimos.

—¿Títulos románticos? —Georgi se acercó para ver la pantalla—. Oh, no esperaba eso de ese muchacho. ¿Tal vez sea su manera de expresar sentimientos, las mezclas?

—¡Interesante teoría, Georgi! ¿Sabes algo de eso, Yu…?

—¡Devuélvanme mi teléfono! —gritó a la vez que dio un zarpazo para arrebatárselo.

—Hey, hey, ¿qué ha pasado?

—¡Nada!

Había entrado en una especie de laguna desde que Mila mencionó lo de oír una mezcla de Otabek para alegrarse. No escuchaba realmente toda la conversación, mas sí se hacía una idea de lo que hablaban. Después de eso, lo siguiente que entendió con claridad fue «manera de expresar sentimientos». Por alguna razón, esas simples palabras reacomodaron sus engranajes, le devolvieron la funcionalidad y luego le urgió recuperar su móvil —la lista de reproducción conformada solo por las mezclas de su amigo—.

Era verdad que varias eran… bonitas, por llamarlas de alguna manera. No le prestaba mucha atención a esos detalles, él era del tipo que se fijaba más en la  _música_  como tal —ritmos, instrumentos, compases, melodías— y no tanto en la letra; había veces que se daba cuenta de qué decía una canción al sorprenderse cantándola. Muchas de las mezclas de Otabek eran sin letra o solo incluían unas pocas palabras que apenas alcanzaban a formar una frase; sin embargo, las más recientes empezaban a tener más voces en ellas.

Ya lejos del dúo, sacó sus audífonos, los conectó al celular y colocó una de las canciones más nuevas para prestarle suma atención. Su título era lindo —imitando los términos que creyó oír de Mila—, así que podía tener algún mensaje así en su posible letra. Sorpresa, sorpresa, Yuri sintió calidez en el pecho y se le formó una sonrisilla apenas disimulada. Como le alcanzaba el tiempo para otra más, buscó esa que le envió con el asunto «me recuerda a ti». Ese día estuvo muy de acuerdo por lo que solía captar: la energía de la canción era como la suya, así que pensó que a eso se había referido. Sorpresa, sorpresa de nuevo, la letra hizo que la voz en su cabeza dijera que pudo habérsela dedicado si la hubiese encontrado primero.

—Espera, ¿qué? —murmuró justo después.

Apenas pudo procesar lo ocurrido porque Yakov los llamó a todos a la pista, pero alcanzó a determinar que algo no era normal en eso.

El impacto de su revelación a medias afectó su desempeño por el resto del día, costándole algunas caídas y demasiados regaños. De verdad necesitaba una buena dosis de su música pesada, y así fueron las tres primeras canciones que escuchó en su camino a casa, para luego transformarse en cualquiera que encontraría fácilmente en la radio y cuyas letras ya no ignoraba.  _Joder_.

Encerrarse en su habitación a intentar volver a la normalidad fue una pérdida de tiempo. Podía poner dos de su tipo seguidas, y a partir de ahí recaía en las que podría dedicar. Había perdido la capacidad de no hacerle caso a la voz en la música, siendo eso lo que ahora resaltaba más. Maldijo cada vez que se percató de su rareza, cambiando la canción al instante antes de que su mente la relacionara con Otabek. Alrededor del quinto ataque, se dio por vencido y comprendió la advertencia de Yakov. ¿Cómo ese anciano amargado pudo darse cuenta primero que él mismo?

¿Cuándo se enamoró de su mejor amigo? Con lo poco que sabía de amistad, era capaz de haberse enamorado desde el principio y haberlo confundido todo. ¡¿Qué iba a estar pensando que era amor si ni sabía que era gay?! Maldición, eran demasiadas cosas por procesar en una sola tarde. Su abuelo tuvo que amenazar con derribar la puerta si no salía a cenar; esa fue la única fuerza que logró levantarlo de su posición boca abajo sobre la cama, casi asfixiándose con la almohada y su gata acostada en su espalda. «Acabo de descubrir algo importante de mí mismo. Dale chance a que se hunda lo suficiente para que se clave en mi mente y me convenza de que es cierto».

De: «Yuri Plisetsky, dieciséis, no interesado en mujeres ahora mismo», su normalidad se redefinió como: «Yuri Plisetsky, dieciséis, no interesado en mujeres en absoluto», aunque aceptarlo le tomó unos cuantos análisis de su situación.

Decir que estaba jodido era quedarse corto, porque tenía todas las de perder. Solo contando su orientación sexual ya tenía por dónde hacerse trizas: no era normal para —probablemente— la mayoría de las personas que conocía y conocería, sería mal visto por los medios locales, no tendría ningún tipo de apoyo legal —de hecho, tendría represión de su parte—, conseguir pareja sería más complicado, debía tener cuidado ante quién mostrarse como era, recibiría toda clase de rechazos —malas miradas, insultos, agresiones físicas incluso—; en pocas palabras, se convertiría en marginado. Si tomaba en cuenta de  _quién_  se había enamorado…

Había un límite de lo que podía soñar; que Otabek le correspondiera estaba muchísimo más allá. Curiosamente, tenía esa apariencia varonil que rara vez hallaba en el hielo: espalda ancha, algunos músculos, cabello al ras a los lados y más largo en el tope —una genialidad, si debía opinar—, expresión seria y facciones no tan delicadas; solo le faltaba altura. Además, su voz grave, sus chaquetas de cuero, su estilo tanto motero como de DJ que le daba rudeza y misterio a la vez; todo él era tan  _cool_  y masculino… Y Yuri se alejaba cada vez más del supuesto hombre ideal de la sociedad, pensando así de otro igual.

Solo para calmar ansias, averiguó cómo era vista la homosexualidad en Kazajstán. Suspiró al leer que al menos no era ilegal; por más que no reconocieran sus uniones, era mejor que ser un criminal involuntario. Eso también era igual a más posibilidades de que lo aceptara si le confesaba sus inclinaciones. Yuri podía notar la intensidad de sus sentimientos con solo fijarse en cuánto le asustaba la idea de que Otabek lo odiara; cualquier otra persona le sería completamente indiferente.

Pensó que lo mejor sería actuar como antes de esa tarde, como si Yakov nunca le hubiese advertido de sus acciones implícitas, ser el que se asqueaba con el romance que siempre había sido. ¿Para qué querría esas complicaciones a su edad? Era mejor que su felicidad dependiera solo de sí mismo y no de alguien más, en parte.

Yuri debía ser masoquista, porque  _sí_  quería esas complicaciones —solo si eran con Otabek, pero las quería y  _ya_ —. Quería volver a quedarse despierto hasta tarde con él viendo cualquier película que estuviera en transmisión y dormirse por lo aburrida que era. Quería volver a pasear en moto, ahora aferrándose con fuerza a su torso y usando su espalda como almohada. Quería mostrarle más lugares geniales, comprar mucha ropa y cosas inútiles por impulso —era el único que no lo frenaba en esas malas decisiones, y aunque pudiera quejarse al darse cuenta de que solo servirían como recuerdo de su estupidez momentánea, valía el placer de malgastar su dinero en lo que se le antojara—, ver si su rostro había aprendido una nueva expresión y escuchar su voz sin las modificaciones que todos los aparatos hacían. Caminar muy cerca, calcular en cuánto tiempo rebasaría su altura —era divertido cómo fruncía las cejas cuando mencionaba que aún podía restarle algo del estirón por crecer—, practicar el abrazo saltador hasta que no cayeran al suelo y tal vez agregarle un beso como cierre…

—Esto apesta —lamentó, extendiendo la última letra por el tiempo que tardó en hundir la cabeza en el hueco entre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

¿Cómo hacían el  _Katsudon_ y el anciano para soportar eso todos los días? Ah, sí, apestaban  _juntos_ ; quizás eso les anulaba el efecto y solo los solteros olerían la mierda que era enamorarse. Esa era la única explicación lógica de por qué tanta gente amaba compartir ese sentimiento: se acostumbraban tanto a la pestilencia que se volvía normal y pasaba desapercibida mientras el amor perdurara. No había de otra.

Su celular le avisó que alguien quería hacerle una videollamada. Arrugó el entrecejo y bufó. ¿Justo en su momento miserable? ¿Quién quería verle la cara de sufrimiento? Descruzó el brazo derecho para coger el móvil y levantó la cabeza solo lo necesario para descubrir sus ojos y leer quién era el antojado. Acabó sentándose como era debido y con las cejas en alto, una sonrisa amenazando mover sus labios. Apartó su flequillo detrás de la oreja para atenderle al ganador del mejor cumplido que le habían hecho a sus ojos.

—No es común que me hagas una videollamada a esta hora, Beka. ¿Qué pasó?

— _Quería ver tu cara de sorpresa._

Yuri arqueó una ceja. Sí era raro el simple hecho de estar hablando tan temprano, pero no era para tanto.

—Creo que no funcionó.

— _Pero si aún no te digo nada._

—Ah, ¿no era la llamada la sorpresa?

— _Para nada._ —Negó con la cabeza—.  _Ya te muestro lo que es._

Otabek sacó un rectángulo de papel del bolsillo de su camisa y lo colocó frente a la cámara. Yuri tuvo que acercarse a la pantalla y entrecerrar un poco los ojos porque la nitidez no era la mejor, aunque no fue capaz de leer al no conocer el idioma. A pesar de ello, al rendirse de entender las palabras impresas en él y ver el todo, inhaló con ruido y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Hubo un pequeño sonido del otro lado, similar a una risilla que coincidía con la manera en la que su amigo cubría su boca con la mano.

— _Eso te tomó más tiempo del que esperé._

—¡Cállate, Beka! —¿Y se atrevía a bromear?—. ¡¿Cuándo vienes?!

— _En dos semanas_ —respondió con su compostura de vuelta, aunque notó una ligera curva en la comisura de sus labios—.  _Dijiste que tendrías unos días libres, así que ajusté mi tiempo para coincidir._

—Si yo hiciera eso, Lilia me guindaría de cabeza en un poste. —Soltó una risa corta.

— _Bueno…_ —Desvió la mirada un momento—.  _Me dejaron ir con la condición de que me des flexibilidad._

Con eso, su risa salió a relucir.

—Ah —suspiró con falso drama—, me harás practicar en mi tiempo libre.

— _Lo sien…_

—¡Es broma! —interrumpió—. ¡Quiero comprobar qué tan tieso se supone que eres! Ah, será divertido.

— _Sí… —_ No sonó muy convencido, para más entretenimiento del ruso.

La videollamada duró unos minutos más, hasta que Yuri notó que se le hacía tarde para ir a entrenar. En cuanto colgó, se dio cuenta de lo que significaría una visita dentro de tan poco tiempo: debía apurarse en hallar una forma de suprimir sus sentimientos por esos días para parecer lo más normal posible.

Por supuesto que no se lo iban a dejar fácil. La anticipación lo tenía pendiente de cualquier detalle, desde la hora hasta la tercera voz de las canciones en la radio. Era desesperante cómo todo él estaba programado para esperarlo. ¡Que ya sabía que aún faltaban ocho días y nueve horas para que el vuelo arribara, joder! Casi ni se reconocía en ocasiones, ¡él no era así!

«A que Otabek se ha tomado esto con calma y no se ha trastornado por esto».

De la irritación por comparar sus posibles estados anímicos, Yuri decidió encargarse de que Otabek tuviera alguna clase de carga con una fecha establecida también. Escogió una canción que no se iba de su cabeza desde hacía varias semanas, buscó su video y le envió el enlace con el mensaje:  _«Te reto a aprendértela para cuando vengas»._  Extrañamente, se conectó casi al instante y contestó casi con la misma rapidez.

_«De: Otabek._

_¿Quieres que me aprenda una canción en francés en una semana?»._

_«Para: Otabek._

_¿Ni siquiera la escuchaste y ya te estás quejando?»._

_«De: Otabek._

_De otra forma: ¿Quieres que me aprenda una canción en un idioma que apenas domino en una semana?»._

_«Para: Otabek._

_¡Al menos escúchala primero! No es tan difícil»._

_«De: Otabek._

_Lo que quieres es hacerme cantar, ¿verdad?»._

_«Para: Otabek._

_¡Escúchala de una puta vez!»._

No se había dado cuenta, pero era cierto que podía servir como una oportunidad perfecta para por fin oírlo cantar. Algo que no tenía mucho sentido para Yuri era que alguien que trabajara tanto tiempo manipulando música casi no cantara, ni siquiera para sí mismo. Como mucho, lo había oído tararear las canciones que reconocía y sonaban de fondo en una tienda o centro comercial; también, con más frecuencia, lo cachaba tamborileando los dedos contra cualquier superficie al ritmo de la pista que escuchara. Su único motivo oculto era el de ponerlo en aprietos de alguna manera que podría no compararse con la suya, mas sí le daría la misma sensación de que el tiempo no fluía como deseaba; sin embargo, descubrir cómo era su voz cantante era otra buena excusa.

_«De: Otabek._

_Ya la oí. No es tan rápida, creo que podré con ella»._

Yuri hizo un movimiento de victoria con los brazos como celebración.

Por cada día menos para su visita, más minutos parecían tener. La canción que le mandó a aprender a Otabek apareció varias veces en el aleatorio de su teléfono, mas la saltó; la próxima vez que la escuchara, quería que fuera en voz de su amigo. Se entretuvo imaginando cómo sería, si se escucharía espantoso o si su mudez cantante era un desperdicio de talento. Trató de alivianar la espera de esa forma, reproduciendo escenarios probables en su cabeza para divertirse por unos segundos.

El día ansiado llegó, y con él, un nuevo abrazo saltador fallido por chocar con la pared al trastabillar por la falta de equilibrio. «¿Siempre me vas a recibir así?». «Acostúmbrate». El hospedaje fue igual: en la habitación de Yuri. Le ayudó a desempacar, lo dejó descansar unas horas y luego fue que procedió con lo planificado. Su diferencia de alturas no había sufrido grandes cambios, fue lo primero de lo que se percató cuando comenzaron a estirar para los ejercicios de flexibilidad que le exigieron a Otabek.

Fue muy de noche, alrededor de la hora en la que buscaban la película que les serviría de canción de cuna, que Yuri soltó su petición de manera indirecta:

—Espero que no estés pensando que me olvidé de la canción.

Su expresión casi no fue alterada, mas sí notó cómo sus hombros se fueron abajo.

—Espera, la buscaré —dijo mientras alcanzaba su celular de la mesita de noche.

—Ah, ah —negó y lo detuvo halándolo de la camisa hacia él—.  _A capella._

Otabek le dedicó una mirada ligeramente lastimera, pero no hizo ningún otro reclamo. Marcando el ritmo con sus dedos que golpeaban al aire, cantó las primeras líneas con una pronunciación que dejaba mucho qué desear, sin embargo, eso fue lo de menos para Yuri. Decir que estaba impresionado era quedarse corto. No habría reconocido su voz si no supiera que era él, era una de esas personas que cantaban muy distinto de cómo hablaban. Su afinación tampoco era del todo perfecta, mas sí lo suficiente para cantar la nota correcta la mayor parte de las veces. Cerraba los ojos al hacerlo, muestra de cuánto se inspiraba y una ventaja para el rubio, que no podía deshacer su estado boquiabierto ni su mirada embelesada por su rostro.

La peor parte era algo que pudo haber evitado si tan solo no hubiera escogido la canción tan a la ligera. El puente era la parte más emotiva, esa que nadie podía no cantar e intentaban interpretarla con todo el sentimiento posible. Otabek no se libró de ese efecto, de hecho, pasó a imitar al baterista con las manos. Yuri sintió descontrol en su pecho. A pesar de no defenderse muy bien en francés, reconocía algunas frases comunes como el  _je t’aime_ que resaltaba casi al final de ese fragmento. ¡Era una jodida canción romántica, ¿cómo olvidó ese detalle?!

De tanto desbarajuste, su mente decidió blanquearse, quedándose solo con el vago deseo de que el calor en su rostro no fuese visible cuando terminara y abriera los ojos. Sus oídos solo captaban el sonido de su voz —desde ese momento más metida en el sentimiento de la canción— y de sus frenéticos latidos. Se sentía idiota por el descuido en su selección. Estúpida canción.

—Ah, creo que me inspiré demasiado —suspiró Otabek después de acabar—. Por eso no canto mucho, me meto en… —Dirigió su mirada hacia él e inclinó la cabeza a un lado—. ¿Yura?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué esa cara?

—¿Qué cara?

—Te pregunto porque no sé qué estás pensando para estar rojo.

—¡No estoy rojo! —rugió, prácticamente, cubriéndose el rostro.

—No estoy mintiendo. ¿La interpreté tanto que te sentiste incómodo o algo?

Detrás de sus manos, Yuri hizo una mueca con la boca estirada. «Sí. ¿Sabes qué? Me gustas, Beka. Me gustas tanto que me da asco cómo reacciono ahora. Esto es una mierda, ni siquiera te puedo ver porque mi jodido rostro decidió delatarme y no sé qué hacer ahora. ¿Es normal enloquecer así?».

—Hey, Beka —habló en voz muy baja, casi frágil.

—¿Qué sucede? —Sonó preocupado.

—¿Qué dirías si confesara estar haciendo algo ilegal?

—Ya hiciste eso. —Yuri levantó la cabeza de sus manos al instante y con la ceja izquierda arqueada—. Cuando entraste a una discoteca el año pasado para buscarme.

—Ah, eso. —«Excelente, cometo infracciones cuando se trata de Otabek»—. Pero otra cosa.

—¿Bebiste alcohol? Porque eso lo hacemos todos.

—Otra cosa.

—¿Manejaste sin licencia?

—Ni siquiera he subido al volante, no.

Hubo un corto silencio. Otabek tenía los ojos hacia la derecha, tratando de pensar en otra infracción a la ley común. Cuando volvió a verlo, la incredulidad y espanto en sus facciones lo hicieron respingar. ¿Qué se le había ocurrido para eso?

—No me digas que… ¿drogas?

—¡No! —Golpeó sus palmas contra sus muslos—. No es algo muy… común.

—No sé qué sea ilegal aquí que pudieras haber hecho.

—Ah… —Bajó la mirada, de modo que su flequillo tapase la mayor parte de su cara. La mínima valentía que había tenido para iniciar ese tema casi desaparecía por tanto error. ¿De verdad era buena idea revelar algo así apenas el primer día de su visita?—. Ahora entiendo por qué el anciano pasa tanto tiempo fuera de Rusia.

—¿Viktor?

—Los más radicales podrían matarlo por eso y casi nadie pensaría en eso como algo malo. —Asintió con la cabeza.

—Me perdí. ¿Es algo que él también ha hecho? —Sus cejas estaban algo hacia el centro.

—Me gusta un hombre —soltó sin elevar la mirada. Si Otabek tenía una mala reacción, no deseaba verla.

—Cierto, eso era ilegal aquí —murmuró como un pensamiento hablado.

Transcurrieron cinco segundos antes de las siguientes palabras.

—¿Qué opinas de eso? ¿Te parece normal?

—Sí, no veo el defecto en eso. —Hubo un movimiento en el colchón que identificó como Otabek acercándose a él. Pudo confirmarlo al ver que llevó una mano hasta su flequillo para apartarlo, acomodándolo por detrás de su oreja—. ¿Y a ti te parece normal?

—Siempre me ha parecido algo natural, es solo que fue hace poco que descubrí que yo era… gay, y aún no me acostumbro a la idea, mucho menos con lo mal visto que eso es aquí. —Sin el flequillo frente a él, sintió la necesidad de poner una mano en el nacimiento de su cabello en un intento por cubrirse—. No entiendo por qué sería una razón para meterte preso o para matarte. Leyes de mierda —masculló lo último.

—Te entiendo, Yura.

—¿Cómo me vas a entender? —Una risa irónica tenía ganas de escapar de sus labios.

—Me gusta el mismo chico desde hace varios años.

Yuri entró en una especie de cortocircuito. Su corazón había vuelto a emocionarse, pero su estómago se encogía.

—¿Tú también…? —Otabek asintió antes de terminar la pregunta. Sus ojos verdes bien abiertos pasaron a ver sus propias piernas cruzadas. Susurró—: Así que por varios años, ¿ah?

—Y ahora que lo conozco mejor, creo que me estoy enamorando de él.

—¿Te gustó por tanto tiempo sin conocerlo bien? —Arqueó las cejas.

—Creo que no has conectado los puntos.

Frunció el ceño. Sus adentros estaban demasiado alterados como para analizar correctamente la información registrada por sus oídos, y menos si debía completarla con conocimientos previos, según entendió. Otabek volvió a despejar su rostro de algunos mechones que habían escapado. Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con la expresión más abierta y sincera que jamás le había visto al mayor. Le mostraba una suave sonrisa y ojos brillantes que en cualquier segundo podrían lanzar corazones en su dirección. Su pecho se comprimió para explotar de calidez que llegó a sus mejillas al instante.

—¿Ahora sí?

Para Yuri, Otabek y él apenas llevaban unos meses de conocerse, por lo que a veces olvidaba que para su amigo fueron  _años_  de unilateralidad. No necesitaba preguntar para aclarar sus dudas, pues eran inexistentes. Solo hacía falta ver su cara para obtener la respuesta. De repente, fue como si su lengua no recordase cómo articular palabras y, en su lugar, sus labios quisiesen probar algo distinto de solo hablar.

Su cuerpo trabajaba en modo automático a pesar de nunca haber hecho algo igual; deshizo su posición sentada para gatear los pocos centímetros que lo separaban de Otabek, descansó a horcajadas sobre él, rodeó su cuello con los brazos e inclinó la cabeza hacia la suya. Él comprendió lo que hacía; no tardó en sostenerle la cintura ni en acercar su rostro al suyo también o, más específicamente, su boca. Con esa, Yuri perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces había enloquecido por dentro y no pudo importarle menos. Así, con sus labios unidos y extremidades abrazando al otro, halló el sentido de muchas cosas sobre el amor que, hasta ese momento, consideraba irracionales.

Desenfrenarse era de lo más normal. El amor solo apestaba al no ser o creerse no correspondido, porque adquiría un nuevo olor encantador en cuanto los sentimientos coincidieran. Era asombroso, con razón era tan glorificado. Llegaba a inspirar, por algo Otabek interpretó tan bien una canción cuyo idioma no dominaba del todo, mas sí lo suficiente para saber de qué trataba. Subía los ánimos, tal vez de ahí vinieron las observaciones de sus seres cercanos acerca de su forma de ser con el más alto. Y, por sobre todo, no había nada incorrecto en enamorarse de su mejor amigo si él había caído en lo mismo. No sería aceptado por muchos; pero, mientras ellos lo vieran como algo natural, normal y adecuado, los detractores podían irse al carajo.    


End file.
